Encephalonus IV
Encephalonus IV is the home planet of the Cerebrocrustaceans, the Cyber Squids and the Vicetopus. Life It is suggested that the numerous puzzles and computers present on Encephalonus IV are used to test the knowledge of the Cerebrocrustaceans, and it is a daily thing in everyday life to exercise their brains and develop their vast intelligence. Appearances *Encephalonus IV is a level in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Encephalonus IV was seen in Of Predators And Prey: Part 1 when Malware visited Dr. Psychobos. Environment In Vilgax Attacks, Encephalonus IV is a large planet filled with massive towers and facilities built upon rocky mountains and canyons. The buildings' interiors are mostly filled with dark rooms, long corridors, bridges and computers. The technology present is very futuristic and advanced, in accordance to the fact that Cerebrocrustaceans have extremely high intelligence. Lightning and thunder are frequently roaring in the dark, cloudy sky, though rain has not occurred on Encephalonus IV for what viewers have seen. Coral can be seen on rock walls and mountainsides. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Encephalonus IV is very similar to like it was in Vilgax Attacks only that it has more buildings on each mountain, and more greenery. Technology Most of the machinery and transportations present on Encephalonus IV include jet-powered, interchanging platforms; laser beams used to activate switches that open doors, or turn on other machinery; high-speed subway trains that are powered by electrical coils; numerous satellites and pylons, plus advanced computer systems. Inhabitants *Cerebrocrustaceans *Brainstorm (the Omnitrix's sample of a Cerebrocrustacean) *Cyber Squids *Vicetopus (Nemetrix predator of Cerebrocrustaceans) Trivia *Encephalonus IV is the fourth level in Vilgax Attacks. See Also *Cerebrocrustacean Gallery Plumber Badge Locations badge16.jpg|The first Plumbers' Badge is just after the first encounter. There is a platform to the right after reaching the electrical beam. Switch to Big Chill and float down to collect it. Use Spidermonkey to grapple back up. badge17.jpg|In the area where you need to rotate the ramp around and line it up to make it across a gap, move it all the way to the right. Using the Burnout ability as Cannonbolt will launch you over to the platform that contains the Plumbers' Badge. You can then use the ramp on that platform to reach the next platform and continue through the level. badge18.jpg|The next Plumbers' Badge is a little tricky. If you open the door needed to progress before opening this door, you will have to play back through the level to collect this one. In the room that requires Brainstorm to reflect the laser beam at the door to open it, open the left door first. The Plumbers' Badge is just inside the door. badge19.jpg|While on the Spidermonkey wall climb area, there will be a ledge with a door that is partially opened. Make your way to this ledge, switch to Humungousaur, and pry the door open to collect the Plumbers' Badge. badge20.jpg|The final Plumbers' Badge in this level is located on a cliff in the Spidermonkey grapple area. There are two paths that can be taken in this area. The left one will lead to the Plumbers' Badge. Grapple your way up and it is behind the cliff. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Vilgax Attacks Locations